1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a set of hardware for mounting a hinged and slidable door on a box unit of furniture. The hardware comprises means for defining a pivotal axis for the door, and slide track means, which are parallel to said pivotal axis and to a wall, which is transverse to the opening that is to be closed by the door. Said slide track means are adapted to guide the door in the direction of its main plane into the box after the door has been swung open out of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By means of hinged and slidable doors, an open side of a box can be almost entirely exposed and such a door can be pushed into the box without a need for a substantial lateral space and without the door extending over or under other visible portions of the box. Those hinged and slidable doors which are known as "flipper doors" are used, e.g., for built-in furniture for accommodating television or audio appliances. It is also known to use two-wing doors, which open to opposite sides, or to provide low-depth boxes with a single door leaf, which consists of two hinged elements which can be folded together like a folding door.
The parts of such furniture have previously been assembled by means of separately manufactured fittings and track elements, elements which are expensive and cannot easily be adapted to doors of different heights and width and to the space which is available in the associated compartment of the box.